Ghost Story Chapter 2 A Zhafran Stories
by syehanfadly118
Summary: Halo Ini Chapter 2 Lanjutan Dari Yg Pertama Chapter 3 Lagi Proses :v


Ghost Story Part 2:Smiling Killer

Created By:Syehan Fadly

Hari Itu Seperti Biasanya Aku Dan Rena Kembali Pergi Kesekolah Bersama Bekas Luka Ku Sekarang Sudah Tiba Rena Berhenti Di Depan Rumah Yang Tak Ku Kenali."Halo Pak" Sapanya "Halo Juga Rena Bocah Itu Pacar Kamu" "Heh Gua Bukan Bocah" Jawabku Kami Cekcok Cukup Lama Sampai"Ni Bocah Siapa Sih...! Gaje Aamatt" "Elu Yang Gaje!" Sampai Rena Memisahkan Kami "Stop! Pak Randi,Zhafran" "Oh... Jadi Si Tua Mesum Ini Namanya Randi" "Eh... Ngapa Lu... Nama Lu Aneh..." Akhirnya Aku Berhasil Kesekolah Dengan Bekas Tamparan Di Pipiku Karena Rena "Cltakkkk! (Efek Di Tampar)"Ugh! Rena Sakitt Tau!" Ujar Ku Sambil Mengusap Pipiku Yang Merah "Ciee Yang Pacaran" Ucap Tantri Setengah Mengejek Kami,"Ehh Kok Ada Bekas Tamparan?","Ini Kelakuan Si Rena".Tapi Bell Masuk Berbunyi, Sepanjang Pelajaran Aku Memikirkan Kasus Mengenai Penculikan Anak Dan Si Pelaku Disebut Si Pembunuh Tersenyum Atau Smiling Killer,"Zhafran Sekarang Penculikan Anak Semakin Marak Kamu Hati Hati Ya" "Tenang Aku Bisa Jaga Diri Ren,Buktinya Jeni Kalah" Ujar Ku Untuk Menenangkan Rena Yang Ketakutan,Hari Itu Pelajaran Terasa Sangat Lama Bosan Aku Menunggunya,Akhirnya Kami Pulang,"Kak Tolong Ambilin Bolanya Dong" Pinta Anak Itu "Lho De Bolanya Kemana?" Tanya Rena "Bolanya Kesana Kak" Sambil Menunjuk Kearah Rumah Tua Yang Tak Terawat,"Udah Ada Yang Nyoba Bawa Bolannya?" Tanya Ku Khawatir,Jujur Saja Aku Merasa Kurang Enak Melihat Itu,"Udah Kak,Teman Saya Anton Udah Nyoba Bawa Bola Tapi Belum Balik Lagi Kak" "Udah Kamu Pulang Aja De Besok Kakak Belikan Bola Yang Baru,Sekarang Pulang Aja Ya De Udah Mau Magrib" Pinta Ku "Iya Kak Janji Ya?!" Tagih Anak Itu,"Kenapa Fran Kamu Liat Hantu Lagi Ya" Tanya Rena Dengan Serius,"Iya Aku Liat Hantu Nya Disebelah Ku"Sambil Menunjuk Kepada Rena "Hiihh!" Refleks Rena Memelukku "Nih Hantunya Meluk" Kata Ku Mengejek Rena "Ihh Zhafran Jahat Ihh Kamu".Sesampainya Dirumah Aku Memikirkan Kenapa Anton Bisa Hilang,Aku Pergi Ke Perpustakaan Desa Untuk Melihat Profil Penduduk Desa Sini,Ya Ada Seorang Pria Tampan Bernama Roy Sayangnya Bibir Dia Di Sayat Oleh Seorang Yang Tak Bertanggung Jawab Dan Bekas Luka Itu Menyerupai Senyuman,Anak Anak Yang Semula Selalu Dekat Dengan Roy,Kini Berbalik Menjauhi Bahkan Mengejeknya Aneh!,Roy Frustasi Dengan Keadaan Itu,Ia Bersumpah Jika Ia Bertanya Apakah Aku Tampan?,Dan Dijawab Tidak Ia Akan Mensayat Bibirnya Sehingga Sama Menyerupai Dia," Jadi Itu Mungkin Roy Masih Ada",Keesokan Harinya Aku Kembali Pergi Ke Sekolah,"Rena Daerah Sini Ada Yang Namanya Roy?" "Ada Kok Dia Itu Dulu Ganteng Bangett!,Tapi Sayang Bekas Luka Di Bibirnya Malah Keliatan Di Selalu Tersenyum " Dia Tinggal Di Mana Rena?".Rena Menunjukan Rumah Kosong Itu,Sudah Kuduga Ini Pasti Perbuatannya,Disekolah Kembali Ramai,Tantri Berceloteh Lagi Tentang Kasus Hilangnya Anton,Kemudian Ia Menyuruh Ku Mencarinya,"Fran Kamu Cari Anton Kayak Kamu Pas Ngelawan Jeni" Pinta Nya "Enggak Ah Males Tan" Jawab Menyakinkan Ku Dan Terus Membujuk Pun Pun Terus Memikirkan Bagaimana Roy Yang Sudah Tua Renta Bisa Menculik Anak Dan Menyayat Bibirnya Lalu Dijadikan Patung Apa Nggak Ada Kerjaan,Aku Memikirkan Rencana Untuk Memancing Roy Keluar,Kali Ini Yang Aku Hadapi Bukan Makhluk Halus,Setan Jin Atau Pun Iblis,Tapi Seorang Psikopat Yang Terobsesi Masa Lalunya,"Kalo Aku Salah Sedikit Bibir Ku Jadi Taruhannya" Ucap Ku Dalam Hati,Akhirnya Aku Memberanikan Diri Untuk Melawan Roy,"Yasudah Sore Ini Kita Kesana Hanya Aku Dan Ariel Ini Terlalu Berbahaya Untuk Wanita" Usul Ku,Rena Dan Tantri Menatap Ku Dengan Marah,"Yasudah Kalian Boleh Ikut" Jawab Ku Dengan Lemas,Hari Itu Pelajaran Sangat Membosankan Dan Terasa Cukup Lama Sampai Akhirnya Sore Hari,"Ehh Sebelum Kesana Kumpul Dulu Di Rumah Aku Ya?" Usul Tantri "Nggak Bisa Langsung Kesana Lama" Jawab Ariel Dengan Nada Rendah,"Kita Makan Dulu",Kamj Pulang Kerumah,Lalu Aku Dan Rena Pergi Ke Minimarket Untuk Membeli Beberapa Makanan,Ya Tantri Banyak Berceloteh Bahwa Aku Dan Rena Sudah Jadian Karena Kedekatan Kami Berdua,Waktu Untuk Pencarian Sudah Tiba,Tantri Yang Bersemangat Tiba Tiba Menjadi Penakut,Tapi Kami Membujuknya Supaya Dia Ikut Karena Dia Yang Memberikan Usul Ini,"Biar Ku Cek Dulu Kalian Tunggu Diluar,Aku Mulai Masuk Kedalam Hampir Saja Aku Tertimpa Oleh Reruntuhan Balok,"Kamu Nggak Apa Apa Zhafran?" Tanya Rena Penuh Khawatir,"Kamu Kayak Pacar Nya Aja Ren Khawatir Sampe Segitunya" Ejek Tantri "Zhafran Aku Akan Masuk Mengikuti Mu" Kata Ariel,"Zhafran Kan Temen Kita Wajar Dong Aku Khawatir" "Tenang Aku Nggak Apa Apa Kok,Riel Masuk Aja Awas Rumahnya Udah Reyot" Lalu Aku Dan Ariel Mengecek Seluruh Rumahnya,Rena Dan Tantri Ikut Masuk,Betapa Terkejutnya Kami,Aku Melihat Banyak Sekali Patung Anak Kecil Yang Bibirnya Telah Di Sayat Dengan Keji Dan Lebih Parahnya Lagi Mayat Si Anak Itu Di Semen Menjadi Patung Aku Melihat Anton Disana Dia Terbaring Lemas,"Anton!" Seru Rena "Kamu Nggak Apa Apa Kan?" Tanya Rena,"Kak Rena,Kak Zhafran,Kak Ariel,Kak Tantri,Aku Nggak Apa Apa Tapi Hati Hati Kak Si Pembunuh Itu Akan Datang Lagi," Ujar Anton Tiba Tiba Pintu Berbunyi Dibuka,Memang Tadi Kami Masuk Lewat Jendela,"Aku Datang Anak Anak,Aku Akan Membuat Senyuman Manis Dibibir Kalian!" Kata Roy Dengan Menggila "Sial!,Rena Tantri,Ariel Kalian Lepas Ikatan Anak Anak Itu Lalu Kita Bersembunyi Ketika Aku Kesini Aku Melihat Mayat Roy Yang Tergeletak," "Iya" Jawab Mereka,Lalu Rena,Tantri Dan Ariel Melepaskan Ikatan Mereka,Tapi Sialnya Ketika Kami Melintas Kami Bertemu Dengan Roy "Roy!" Kata Kami Kaget Lalu Aku Melarikan Diri SendiriMengalihkan Perhatian Roy Sedangkan Rena Tantri Ariel Dan Anak Anak Bersembunyi Di Lemari,Tiba Tiba Roy Bertanya Padaku "Apakah Aku Tampan?" "Dulu Ku Akui Kau Memang Tampan Tapi Sekarang Tidak!" Jawabku "Aaarrrrggghh!" Roy Mengejar Ku Dan Mengacungkan Gunting Pemotong Rumput,Aku Berlari Bersembunyi,"Gasp!" Mereka Kaget "Tenang Ini Aku Roy Masih Ada Di Luar Sana!" "Kamu Hati Hati Ya Zhafran" Tiba Tiba Ia Muncul Di Depan Ku Menikam Dadaku,Darah Segar Mengucur Dari Dadaku Sebelum Aku Lari Aku Sempat Menendang Tubuhnya,Aku Berlari Mencari Minyak Dan Korek Api,Lama Ku Cari Ketemu Juga Akhirnya Aku Kembali Mencari Mayatnya Tapi Sial Dia Kembali Menikam Lengan Kanan Ku Disana Robek Luka Sangat Dalam Darah Segar Kembali Mengucur "Hmmm Bau Ini Rasanya Enakk!" Ujar Roy,Ketika Itu Aku Berkelahi Dengan Roy Lalu Aku Lari Untuk Memberitahu Kepada Mereka Untuk Lari "Kalian Cepar Lari!" Lalu Mereka Kabur Melalui Pintu Depan,Gunting Pemotong Rumput Dan Pisau Masih Menancap Di Tubuhku Lalu Aku Berhasil Menemukan Mayatnya Ku Siram Dengan Minyak Lalu Ku Bakar,Pada Saat Dibakar Roy Datang Dan Terlihat Kesakitan "Aaarrrggghh Kau Bocah Sialan!" Lalu Roy Hilang Rumah Mulai Terbakar,Warga Dan Rena Panik,Aku Yang Sulit Menemukan Jalan Keluar Karena Asao Dan Darah Yang Menipis,Rena Menangisiku "Zhafran!" Aku Menemukan Jendela Lalu Ku Lompat Keluar Tepat Saat Rumah Itu Meledak,Aku Yang Sadar Sedikit Jatuh Kepangkuan Rena Dan Jatuh Pingsan,Saat Aku Sadara Ternyata Aku Sudah Ada Di Rumah Sakit Dengan 12 Jahitan Di Dada Dan 8 Jahitan Di Lengan Badanku Masih Lemas Mereka Tidak Percaya Dengan Yang Aku Alami Kemarin,Akhirnya Aku Pulang Polisi Dan Para Tetangga Bertanya Tentang Anak Anak Yang Dipatungkan Aku Bilang "Mereka Tidak Bisa Diselamatkan Beruntung Aku Masih Hidup Telat Sedikit Mungkin Aku Tak Ada Disini Sekarang" Mereka Mengecap Ku Sebagai Pahlawan Di Desa Itu,Kami Melewati Rumah Pak Randi Aku Bertanya Kepada Rena,"Itu Cewek Siapa?" "Itu Istrinya Pak Randi Rani Namanya Kenapa?" "Bukan Sebelahnya Yang Berambut Panjang Dan Berbaju Putih Bibir Merah" "Itu Bukan Istrinya,Kamu Lihat Hantu Lagi Ya" " Ya Jawabku"

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 3 A CREEPY WOMAN


End file.
